A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the synthesis of inverse phase transfer catalysts. These catalysts comprise water insoluble silane monomers, disiloxanes, oligomeric-, polymeric- and copolymeric siloxanes containing pyridine or pyridine 1-oxide pendant groups.
B. Prior Art
Water soluble monomers and polymers containing pyridine and pyridine 1-oxide groups have been shown to serve as extremely active and selective nucleophilic catalysts in a variety of organic reactions: e.g., transacylation of derivatives of carbon, sulfur and phosphorus acids. A unique aspect of these catalysts is their ability to facilitate the synthesis in high yield of extremely water sensitive materials (e.g., mixed and symmetrical organic acid anhydrides) in mixed aqueous/organic solvents by product phase-transfer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of synthesis of water insoluble, organic solvent soluble inverse phase-transfer catalysts containing pyridine or pyridine 1-oxide units on silicon monomers, disiloxanes, oligomeric-, polymeric- and copolymeric siloxanes.
It is a further object of the invention to create inverse phase-transfer catalysts which faciliate the synthesis in high yields of extremely water sensitive materials in aqueous/organic solvent suspensions or emulsions by product phase-transfer.